The present disclosure relates to a display device equipped with a touch detection function, and a display program and a display method used for the display device.
In recent years, display devices are drawing attention in which a touch detection device, which is so-called touch panel, is mounted on the display device such as a liquid display device, and various button images or the like are displayed on the display device, making an information input possible as an alternative to commonly used mechanical buttons. Such a display device equipped with a touch panel does not necessitate an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad, so that it is increasingly used in a computer as well as in a mobile information terminal such as a mobile phone or the like.
Some methods have been proposed to improve the user operability of such a display device. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-37344 discloses a touch panel in which, in the case where a touch panel is operated from the side, not the front, or in the case where an operation button is hard to be viewed due to the dark indoor environment, the gap between a displayed button and a position actually touched is measured, and a touch detection region corresponding to the displayed button is expanded on the basis of the measured gap. Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-192573 discloses an information-processing device in which, in the case where a scroll bar is operated and the region corresponding to the scroll bar is touched, the width of the scroll bar is expanded.